


The Bet

by justanoutlaw



Series: Inspired by OQ 2019 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: A Queen does not go back on a bet. At least not when she has her husband to force her not to.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of Inspired by OQ, based on a picture by @EvillyQueenie.

“You have to come out, Regina!”

There was a huff. “You can’t make me.”

“Well, no. But if we don’t show up, then you’ll be known as a woman who goes against her word. Is that what you want?”

“I cursed an entire kingdom. My reputation’s already scratchy at best.”

“Regina.”

Another loud huff, followed by ruffling. The door to the bathroom opened and his wife emerged, causing Robin to have to stifle a laugh. She would always be beautiful to him, from her raven hair, to the brown eyes that were glaring at him, there was no doubt that Regina Mills was a thing of beauty. Normally, her pantsuits and dresses only accented that.

On that particular evening however, Regina looked a bit funnier than beautiful and that was the point. It was Halloween and rather than the she had planned on; she donned a Snow White costume. It wasn’t like her former step-daughter, but rather the cartoon version. The skirt was full and yellow, with a blue peasant top that didn’t show off her curves at all. The cap sleeves were perhaps the most ridiculous addition.

“Not. One. Word.” Regina grunted.

“Oh, come on,” Robin said, pulling her a bit closer to him, though she refused to completely go into his embrace. “You’re not the only one looking ridiculous.”

While Regina would be the first Disney Princess in history, Robin was dressed as perhaps the most useless prince in the lineup. The blue tunic and pants had been a pain to scrounge up since he wasn’t exactly a fan favorite, though Granny had made the red cape and fluffy hat.

“Where’s your bow?” Robin questioned, looking at her down curls.

“I am not wearing the bow. I put the dress on, that’s enough.”

“If I’m wearing the damn hat, you have to wear the bow. Wear is it?”

Regina scoffed, but pointed to the dresser. Robin crossed over and grabbed it, along with her brush. He ran it through her thick hair, grinning as he did. It had been awhile since he had to do a ribbon, having learned it for Marian’s sake.

“I don’t know why you’re pouting, it’s your fault we have to do this.”

“I thought it was a sure bet!”

It had all started that fateful night at Aesop’s Tables. Regina and Snow had gone to try to cheer up Emma after Hook left Storybrooke for good, but wound up getting a bit more drunk than expected. It turned into Emma having to babysit the both of them, making sure they didn’t get up to too much trouble. Halfway through the night, Snow got the idea that they would have a darts competition, but Regina would only do it if there was a wager. They landed on whoever lost would have to dress up as their least favorite Disney movie characters for Halloween alongside their spouse.

Drunk Regina had really underestimated how great Snow was with a bow. All of the Jose Cuervo impaired her from realizing that would mean she’d be just as good with an arrow. Sure enough, Snow ended up winning and even sober, she insisted that a bet was a bet. Regina Mills and Robin Hood would come to Ruby and Dorothy’s Halloween party as the former had drunkenly promised.

Regina groaned, nearly tilting her head back before Robin redirected her. “I could always kill Snow. Then she wouldn’t know what I was wearing.”

“Please, you’d miss her,” Robin pointed out, as he adjusted it.

“Maybe a little.”

“Maybe a lot.” He finished up the bow. “There you go, the fairest of them all.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “You’re hilarious, _Florian_.”

Robin wrinkled his nose. “Is that seriously his name?”

“According to Henry it is.” She got up, checking herself out in the mirror. “Ew.”

“It’s one night.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, and this time, she didn’t pull away. “Then later, we can come home and you can take this off….all of it.” He winked.

Regina smiled for the first time all night. “Well, I do like the sound of that.”

He kissed her cheek. “Come on, your majesty. I know it’s sort of your thing to be late, but the sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave.”


End file.
